Good Girl Gone Bad
by Raven Cartier
Summary: Marissa Cooper is one of those classy Newport girls who do everything they're told, but what happens when she starts hanging out with Alex Kelly? Will Ryan try to stop his girlfriend from doing something stupid? Femslash
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a Malex FF, so please bear with me and I hope you'll like it. Oh and one more thing.. blonde Olivia Wilde as Alex Kelly.. *drools*

Don't own The O.C. and any of it's characters, if I did; the Malex relationship would have gone on longer than it did.

This FF switches back between Marissa's and Alex's POVs so keep that in mind.

**Bold= Thoughts**

_Italic= Flashback and or Whispering_

Chapter 1- Hello

Marissa POV

Another day here in Newport, the snooty capital of like the entire world; but I guess living here is better than like the Arctic or something. Caeleb's the usual ass of the year as Kirsten called him and of course my mom.. Julie Cooper, she's like the literal meaning of the word vain; I saw the huge mockup of the front cover of this magazine that she's supposed to be doing for work when I was over at the Cohen's a couple days ago and honestly, not surprising.

Going to hang out with Summer today, probably go to the beach or something; doesn't really matter so as long as I get out of this stupid house.

That's unless Ryan decides to come visit me, I mean he's cool and all but honestly I'm just getting a bit tired of the outsider boyfriend act; I figure that we've got at least a couple more weeks with him before I call it quits. That's right, Marissa Cooper isn't about to be walked all over by some douchebag from Chino.

"Marissa! Phone's for you.. It's Summer!" I heard my mom call, figures that my best friend would pick the perfect time to call when I needed a distraction from even thinking about him, after rushing down the stairs and grabbing the phone from my mom; I decided to head outside so I could at least get a bit of privacy.

"Coop! We're going shopping stat, it's like a major emergency; Zach is planning on taking me to The Arches for dinner tomorrow and I've got nothing nice to wear." Now I knew immediately that was a lie but I wasn't about to debate with Sum about clothes because we both knew who was going to win that battle.

"Alright, let me get my car and I'll be over then in a few." Who cares if I took the phone with me, I knew Ryan would call so I figured that maybe it was a good idea if I kept it with me so I could finally tell him where to go.

Alex POV

I swear being back with Jodie is such a bad idea but I can't resist her, god that girl has like got me seriously crazy and it's irritating at times because most days all we do is fight and fuck which I don't mind cause angry sex is good; just not with her. I need a distraction, someone else who could take my mind off my soon to be ex but of course no one around here has any promise.

Another day at the Bait Shop proves to be super stressful, a bunch of prepubescent boys decided to stalk me and get me to give them drinks; I might be a trouble maker but I'd never cost myself one of the best jobs I ever had, call me crazy to say that but ever since a tall brunette girl and her loud friend walked into the club; I haven't been able to concentrate on anything else.

I can remember the day I first saw her.

_It was a night like any other, people were making out in booths and of course the bar was early, I swore this kind of job was going to send me to an early grave but after that thought, she walked up to the bar and took a seat._

"_Scotch..neat." she said and I immediately made her drink then slid it to her, accidently letting my fingers graze the top of her left hand for a second._

"_So, you come here to forget something..or someone?" I asked curiously, what else was I supposed to say? Seriously I had to know her name before I made a complete fool out of myself and that wasn't about to happen._

"_Actually.. I came here to forget my current boyfriend Ryan; he's such an ass. Oh my name's Marissa.." Her voice sounded like sweet honey to my ears, I was already addicted to the sound of her voice. _**Snap out of it Alex! Jeez, you're supposed to be this tough girl so act like it.**

"_Alex.. nice to meet you Marissa." I took her hand in mine to shake it and felt a surge of electricity course through my body; wow even Jodie didn't make me feel like this when we started dating._

"_I've got to run now, my best friend's waiting for me.. see you around Alex." _

"_Y..yeah" _

Ever since then.. I've been waiting to see Marissa again, to be able to touch her once more to feel the rush of that electricity and maybe kiss her. Of course dealing with her boyfriend wasn't going to be difficult, boys learned to respect me so I'd make him see that Marissa's my girl.

End Chapter

Well I hope you guys have as much fun reading it as I did writing it, R&R! Reviews are like getting to kiss Alex Kelly and Marissa Cooper!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Only one review on chapter 1 huh? Well.. I'm aiming for some more reviews for this chapter, I know there are some awesome readers out there who want to read more Malex FFs and I'm willing to provide the chapters; only if I get some more reviews. Seems fair enough right?

Don't own The O.C. or any of the characters, wish I did but I digress..

Chapter 2- There's Something About You

Alex POV

Finally got rid of Jodie, you don't know how hard it is to kick a girl like that out of your life but it had to be done for the sake for my sanity; speaking of my sanity, you wouldn't realize how much I've been thinking about Marissa lately, that girl is something else. For the first time in a long time, I'm actually scared of my feelings because I just found out that she's related to that psycho bitch Julie Cooper; man you wouldn't realize that woman is like the fucking Queen of Newport and I don't want to piss off someone like that.

**Wait! What the hell am I saying? Of course I want to piss off Mrs. Psycho Queen of Newport; I've got a way in with Marissa and I intend to make this woman realize that she doesn't want to screw around with Alex Kelly.**

The only problem is I haven't seen Marissa around since that one day when we first met and it would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack since my only chance of getting a hold of her would be to call like every Cooper in Newport and I won't be wasting my time doing that. I suppose I could just wait for her to come back..

Marissa POV

Fashion emergency with Summer, I can't have like 5 seconds to myself to just think about everything now can I? Of course Ryan had to come by and he tries to be the "sweet" boyfriend that he believes he is, seriously couldn't be more wrong. I think it's time to cut my losses and send that kid back to Chino or wherever, I just have had enough of trying to be someone that I'm not with him and this charade is being dropped soon so I can proudly display my true colours which will be so great.

That bartender at the Bait Shop, Alex, she was pretty cute; I can't get her out of my thoughts anymore but I can't just go off to see her when I have to pretend to be interested in what my best friend is up to. Why is seriously a fashion emergency like 24/7 for Summer? She's got plenty of clothes that she could wear on this dinner with Zach but no, apparently I get to stand here for another 70 million hours where I could be doing plenty of other things that involve me making a complete ass of myself and completely defiling the proud Cooper name.

**Screw this, I'm gonna find a way out of this so I can go make Newport my bitch..**

I start to groan a bit before Summer finally takes notice, well that took all of 5 minutes for her to get out of her shopping haze to actually realize that there's something going on with me. "What's wrong Coop?" she asks curiously.

"I'm not feeling good, I think I'm just gonna go home." **Haha home right.. that's exactly what I want her to think.**

"Alright.. I'll find another way home; but I'm stopping by later to make sure you're feeling better."

Oh that's awesome, Summer is going to stop by later; well, I'll just have to get wasted to make it look convincing then. Time to leave this shop and head off to see the hottie bartender, once I walked into the bar; she was there and a feeling of butterflies rushed through my stomach.

Alex POV

Nothing like having the shift before people decide to come and drink; this totally sucks, can it get any better? Just after that mere idea, I saw Marissa walk in; looking twice as beautiful as when I first met her. That's not even possible, seriously; that girl is like the goddess that always inspired artists' paintings and sketches.

"Hey, didn't think I'd see you around here again Marissa."

"I would have been back here sooner, but certain people decide to complicate my life and it's just a massive shit fest." she sighed then took a seat in one of the secluded booths.

"Trust me, I know all about that; I just broke up with my girlfriend Jodie; I think you might have seen her around here before, that cute Latina girl. She looks sweet on the outside but she drove me insane all the time."

"Well, if it's any consolation; I'm about to rid myself of my douchebag of a boyfriend. I thought having this whole outsider thing in a boyfriend was cool but seriously the most irritating thing after more than 10 minutes of it."

So Marissa was having relationship issues too, huh.. I could take advantage of a bad situation and kiss her but I dunno if she would try to push me away; only one way to find out...

End of Chapter 2

Author's Note 2: Haha cliffhanger, I'm just evil like that. Basically I'm turning this into a telethon, in order for anyone to see Chapter 3; I would like to have at least 3 reviews, it's fair so R&R!


End file.
